Harry and Hermione in Wonderland
by 69wankbanksAin'tEnough
Summary: Harry and Hermione found a new secret in Hogsmeade. It is only for horny people... The end has a big climax with Fluffy lemons! Please FAVORITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW!
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY**** IN WONDERLAND**

**A story on how a horny boy stumbles across his wildest dreams.  
><strong>

'Oh no, we're going to be late for the release of the brand new toy! ' shouted an aghast voice belonging to Fred. George was just running for all his worth. A bewildered Harry and Hermione watched on. 'What did they mean by toy' Hermione pondered. 'Well l want to go find out,' muttered Harry. He thought Fred and George looked very intersted in where they were going. Harry thought this could be the perfect moment to seduce Hermione. After all, this had always been his aim. This was when Harry went horny and figured what 'toys' meant...

Hermione saw Harry was very horny as she was led by the hand down Hogsmeade. She had tried to seduce Harry by using a spell to make herself have triple Ds and she had spent hours practising blow jobs. She didn't argue as Harry's hand 'accidentally' slipped to her left breast as they snuck behind an excited Fred and George (who were fapping on the way). She reckoned she was the most excited...

The story will soon have them visiting a certain shop called Toys R In Us. The next chapter will soon be out!

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT! KEEP FAPPING, MASTURBATING AND WANKING!**


	2. Visiting the shop

**THE TOY SHOP**

**HARRY AND HERMIONE FIND PARADIS**E.****

They greedily followed the still wanking twins down a trapdoor they had never noticed before. Not caring to look where it was, they immediately heard the sound of perfected G-SPOT locating toys. Orgasms echoed the cave and Harry and Hermione saw the largest shop in the shape of a dildo. The music was perfect to fap to and Fred and George were using something to orgasm into each other's urethras. People had purple cum that tasted of strawberry and cream. But one thing caught Hermione's eyes and that was the Delaying potion. This enabled her to read and masturbate without getting distracted! And only on the verge of orgasm do you feel it. She saw other toys that would enhance her ability to seduce Harry. But hang on where was Horny Harry?

The make your own wank bank potions enables you to fantasize during fapping without taking up brain nearly ejaculated on the spot. He couldn't wait to try his new tricks on the vulnerable Hermione.

Harry was alarmed at the fact that Hermione had epic tricks but while he was snogging her extra sensitive lips and feeling her extra sensitive boobs he didn't care...

Thanx for reading, the next chapter will have fluffy lemons...

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT! ADD THIS TO YOUR WANK BANKS!


	3. FLUFFY LEMONS

**THE **** AFTERMATH**

**#WE LOVE FLUFFYLEMONS!**

Over the night, Harry and Hermione orgasmed about 69 times without anyone hearing and getting work done using the most unbelievable range of potions. Dildos 69m high with 69 rooms are good places to go!

However, now they were in the Room of Requirement in a room with one sexy bed and a book that was covered on cum and juice. Still readable, a greedy Harry and Hermione learnt about the exotic 69 standing position. Screw you shitty bed, you're just for foreplay. Talking of foreplay...

Hermione hungrily groaned as Harry planted kisses and slowly nibbled on her stomach and inner thighs, teasing her around her ready, sexy and juicy vaginal area. She moaned "Harreee, don't keep me waiting!" Even though spells made her sensitive enough to cum now, they had used spells to delay orgasm by a lot. Harry just grinned through her groans and moaned softly as Hermione targeted his especially sensitive points with perfection. Her breasts were soft, her nipples hard. Her arse was delicious to the touch. Once biting and snogging with the most sensitive lips commenced and quickly finished, they knew they were ready...

Not taking their eyes of each other's tasty bodies, they barely blushed as they got out. They were just eager to get started. Hermione had taken strength and stability potions so as Harry flipped her delicate body upside down she had know trouble on balancing. Her hair attractively dangling below, she went in search for the D. After finding the 6.9 inches of erect muscle, she sexily and almost impatiently wiggled her wide booty telling Harry to get started. But horny Harry required little hints and using his Parseltounge skills began expertly eating her out. Sucking and licking, Hermione and Harry balanced there.

"Oh Haaary, I love you so much,"

"You mean so much to me Hermione."

"What would I do without you?"

"I, I... I love y...you OH MY F***ING GOD, GONNA CUM!" groaned Harry with the final groan.

The potions were wearing off and Hermione viciously shouted "OH BABY, OH BABY!' as they simultaneously orgasmed. For a moment there lust was forgotten in shock, but then they greedily licked each other clean.

* * *

><p>Once they were back in their proper beds, they lay there in their sleep busy muttering. Mutters of " Oh Harreee," and "Uhh, Hermioneee," resounded across the dormitries- giving them strange looks. Yet they couldn't imagine the night they had and will have...<p>

THANX for reading, this ends this story but there will be more! Hope you enjoyed it. KEEEEEP MASTURBATING!

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME NEW IDEAS THANX!**


End file.
